


Dispossess

by Nadare



Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consentacles, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Evil Wins, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Games, One Shot, POV First Person, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: Dadsona had a wonderful time with Joseph on his yacht. The next day, however, is another matter entirely.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Dadsona
Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936807
Kudos: 15
Collections: Annual AO3 Haven October Challenge: Kink Whump Fluff and Gore Bonanza 2020





	Dispossess

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, I really don't know. ^^;

Prompts: Tentacle, Seed, Strain, Mutation, Slime, and Roots.

* * *

_**"Dispossess"** _

The longer Joseph talks, the more I realize how screwed I really am. My stomach is in knots, my shoulders screaming in discomfort from being held up above my head for hours.

I fear I may never leave this place, that Amanda will have to do without me in her life from now on. The state of Joseph’s underground dungeon shows signs of recent use, patches of the floor stained with red, rough saw marks on the manacles attached to the wall across from me.

There must have been people here before. Their absence is unsettling.

“Are you going to…sacrifice me?” I manage to ask, my voice low.

Joseph stills and the blood in my veins runs cold as he smiles. What had charmed me for months has turned utterly sinister.

He steps up in front of me, raising a hand to my cheek. I remember those soft warm fingers igniting a passion inside me just last night and shiver in revulsion. “I’ve fed many to my master, but no, you will not be joining them.”

I try not to think about whether or not any of those people were my neighbor’s loved ones, the very thought repugnant.

Joseph’s hand skims down my bare chest and rests against my stomach. “Rather you’ll be serving a more noble purpose. A vessel for my master made human flesh. You should be honored as few in history have ever had such an experience.”

My thoughts run rampant as the hard ache in my belly suddenly takes on new meaning. “What are you talking about?”

The man opposite me chuckles, spreading his fingers on my stomach wider. “Last night provided me the perfect opportunity to plant my master’s seed.” My breath hitches in panic, and I struggle against my bonds. “Oh, make no mistake. The process will be painless so long as you don’t fight it.”

“B-but how…”

“I’ve been gifted with much since coming to serve my true purpose.” Joseph steps back from me, his hands quickly unbuttoning the front of his cassock. He’s wearing a black shirt and jeans underneath it. Last night I’d be excited to see him naked but now I dread the sight.

Though his chest and stomach look normal bared, as I watch Joseph’s flesh begins to darken, various shapes rising to the surface. A mass of thick tentacles bursts forth into reality and ululates in the air, some kind of clear slime coating the unnatural limbs catching in the overhead light. 

The tip of one of his tentacles stretches towards me and I instinctually look away, hoping Joseph doesn’t touch me with it.

While the lights had been off most of the evening we spent below deck in the yacht, there was no way I could have missed uncovering _that_ part of Joseph’s anatomy.

I remember he’d been the one to provide the wine and start to wonder if something could have been added to it. Could I even trust my memory at all? 

“Come now, you weren’t so shy last night,” Joseph chides lightly, confirming my worst fears as he waves a few tentacles at me. “You seemed to rather enjoy the attention you received from me.” 

I swallow the lump in my throat, wishing I’d listened to Robert yesterday when he tried to warn me about Joseph as I came to the boat arena. Instead, I’d stupidly thought he was jealous.

“You’re a monster.”

There’s a flash of movement in front of me and suddenly Joseph is pressed against my front, cold wetness soaking my clothes, his eyes black. With one hand, Joseph grips my jaw hard enough to bruise for a moment. “I am as my master made me and it is a glorious state of being. If you continue to be disrespectful, I will have to discipline you.”

If this was Joseph being friendly towards me, I shudder to think what his behavior is like when Joseph is at his absolute worst.

Despite my dire circumstances, my curiosity gets the better of me. “What about Mary? Is she like you? And your kids…”

Joseph scoffs. “Mary has long outlived her usefulness. She constantly dulls her mind with drink to make it hard for me to control her. As for my children, they are unique in this world. So very blessed.”

Little wonder Joseph’s kids were weird then if they had one foot set in another realm altogether.

I decide to maintain a brave front in spite of the anxiety that fills me.

“I’ll definitely be missed. You won’t get away with this.”

His lips twisting into a smirk, Joseph shakes his head. “You’d be surprised how willfully ignorant the masses can be when they put their mind to it. My family has long served here with little trouble.

“No one’s coming to save you.” Joseph sighs. “Pleasant as this little visit has been, I’m afraid I must draw things to a close.” He strokes his chin. “There are a few loose ends I need to take care of before plans can advance.”

Though I lean back as far as I can, there is no escaping from Joseph’s grasp, his tentacles coiling around my chest and neck tightly. In a matter of seconds, it’s hard to breathe and I can see spots of black develop in my vision.

One by one, my muscles go slack, my head eventually tilting forward, forehead resting heavily upon Joseph’s shoulder.

The last thing I’m aware of before darkness takes me completely is Joseph rubbing my stomach fondly, knowing that whatever lies slumbering inside me will not bode well for the future.

Or me.


End file.
